Jason Lee
||birth_place =Hong Kong, China|birthname=|caption=Lee in June 2019|death_date=|death_place=|debut=2009|height= |image=jasonlee.jpg|name=Jason Lee|names='Jason Lee' Jason New|resides=Hong Kong, China, Asia|retired=|trainer=|website=|weight= }} Jason Lee (born October 18, 1992) is a Chinese professional wrestler from Hong Kong. He is currently working full-time for the Japanese professional wrestling promotion Dragon Gate, where he is a former one-time Open the Triangle Gate Champion. Lee also wrestled for very wrestling promotions on the independent circuit including Pro Wrestling Zero1, where he is a former two-times International and NWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion. Lee was a part of the WWE's Cruiserweight Classic in 2016. Lee is a technical style wrestler. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2009–2019) Jason Lee, in 2011 started competing for Zero1 Hong Kong, a promotion owned by fellow wrestler, Ho Ho Lun. He worked matches with Lun on Zero1 Hong Kong. He, as well as James Raideen, Maybach Beta, Craig Classic, Steven Walters, Tama Williams, Sebastian Concrete, Jack Gallagher, Jonathan Gresham and Mark Coffey formed a wrestling stable named "New Age Wrestling Future" in Zero1. Members have departed from the stable since 2013, as for example, Jack Gallagher is now a WWE superstar. In 2012 he started working for the CWE (China Wrestling Entertainment) Lee and Lun competed in tag team matches with each other. Dragon Gate (2017–Present) In September Lee started to work for Dragon Gate. He made his debut on September 13 in a dark match defeating Punch Tominaga. He would defeat Tominaga again on September 16. Later that day it was announced that Lee was going to take part of the Dangerous Gate pay-per-view event. At Dangerous Gate, Lee teamed up with Don Fujii in a loss against BxB Hulk and Kzy. On November 8 Lee joined MaxiMuM after accepting Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino's offer to join them. On December 23 at Final Gate, Lee and MaxiMuM co-leaders Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino defeated Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, BxB Hulk and Kzy) to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. They lost the titles to Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) on May 6, 2018, at Dead or Alive. Following the Dead or Alive, Lee took part in the King of Gate, finishing the tournament with a record of two wins and two losses, failing to advance to the semifinals, due to losing to Takashi Yoshida in their head-to-head match. On February 1, 2019, Lee joined Dragon Gate as a full-time member of the roster. In May 2019, Lee took part in the 2019 King of Gate, finishing the tournament with a record of two wins and three losses, failing to advance to the semifinals tournament. On June 6, Lee pinned Susumu Yokosuka in a six-man tag team match and issued an opportunity for the Open The Brave Gate Championship, three days later, Lee would unsuccessfully challenge Yokosuka for the title. On August 28 (29 in JTS), Kaito Ishida pinned Big R Shimizu and challenged them and Eita into a title match on the evening show, Lee and Ishida would unsuccessfully challenge them. On December 4, Kaito Ishida turned on MaxiMuM, blaming his former stablemates Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino for trying to get revenge on R.E.D for Drágon. Afterwards, Lee attacked Ishida, leading General Manager Takayuki Yagi to announced that Ishida would defend his title against Lee at Final Gate on December 15. At the on December 15, Lee unsuccessfully challenged Ishida for the title, due to R.E.D's interference. Three days later, after MaxiMuM was temporarily suspended, he entered the Dragon Gate stable in order to unite all Dragon Gate generation of wrestlers against Toryumon and R.E.D in a "Generation War". In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Knee strike ** Sunset flip powerbomb ** Hong Kong Style German Suplex ''(Bridging Deadlift German Suplex) ** ''Hong Kong Tornado ''(Corkscrew Moonsault) ** ''MaxiMuM Driver ''(Spinning Fisherman Driver) ** ''Game Of Death ''(Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors transitioned into a Leg-Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb) * '''Signature moves' ** Apron moonsault ** Chop combination ** Enzuigiri ** Multiple forearm smashes ** Running dropkick ** Snap reverse STO ** Superkick sometimes to a kneeling opponent *'Entrance themes' **'"Chase on the breath"' by YO-HEI Championships and accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him No. 369 on the PWI 500 of 2016. * Pro Wrestling Zero1 **International Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Zero1 Hong Kong ** AWGC Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) References External links * Jason Lee Cagematch profile * Jason Lee WWE profile Category:Hong Kong male sport wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Zero1 roster Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:MaxiMuM